1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam generators, and more particularly to a stream generator which is powered or energized by means of solar energy or radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of solar energy for domestic and industrial applications has heretofore been proffered, by interested scientists and engineers, as a practicable solution to current energy problems, and with ever-increasing demands being placed upon the conventional, non-replaceable fossil fuels, such as for example, coal, natural and synthetic gases, petroleum products, and the like, and in light of the realistically predicted and potential shortages thereof, the importance and necessity of practical apparatus, capable of effectively utilizing solar energy, the supply of which is virtually inexhaustible, takes on new dimensions.
The utilization of solar energy, however, presents problems which are especially peculiar, as a result of the intermittent, unreliable, and variable nature of the solar cycle, and consequently, solar energized or powered systems must effectively accommodate, and compensate for, such eccentricities. In addition, in order to render such solar energized systems publicly acceptable whereby such systems will in fact be widely employed as an effective means of reducing the demand and use of conventional fuels and sources of power, it is necessary that such systems be simple, efficient, inexpensive to construct, maintain, and operate, and exhibit long service lives.